


Interconnected

by Gizzelle_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All are somehow connected, Creepy, Europe, Historical Inaccuracy, I wanted to make a story that was entirely messed up, Larry and Niam, M/M, Pirate!Harry, Prince!Louis, Showy Outfits, but also non-sexual, crowns, homeless!niall, messed up, pirate ship, prostitute!Liam, queen jay, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzelle_Tomlinson/pseuds/Gizzelle_Tomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!Harry vs Royal!Louis vs Prostitute!Liam vs Homeless!Niall.</p><p>They are all after one thing, but all they really need is each other. It's not a chest full of golden coins that Harry needs. It's not freedom that Louis needs. It's not extra spending money that Liam needs. And it's not a place to call home that Niall needs. It's something you can't touch, but you can feel with every ounce of your body.</p><p>They all meet in the most fucked up of ways. The story will get into very uncomfortable things. Here's your warning.</p><p>Here is their story of finding, not only each other, but the most important thing in any human's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interconnected

This is their story


End file.
